Xed Insignia
by vivi-the-fire-bringer
Summary: A story about Maleficent's past. Is she as maleficent as everyone thinks she is? And how come Tifa isn't in the game? R&R. Rated T for blood and angst and later on things.


Author's Note: I wrote this because I wanted an explanation for three things: Why Maleficent is evil, why Tifa isn't in the story, and why Cloud made a deal with Hades. (because Aeris and Cloud do no go as good as Cloud and Tifa)

8888888888888888888888888

Maleficent (six years old): You killed mama, didn't you?

King Mickey: We had to. If the baby was born…

Maleficent: That gave you no right to kill her! She did nothing to you! What did Tifa do to you? All she ever did for me was love me! (Maleficent has a high level of intelligence for a six year old, so she talks like an adult) Why didn't you kill me, huh? I have the mako too!

King Mickey: And seeing what happened to you, we had to make sure the second one never came!

Maleficent: You're going to kill Cloud too, aren't you…?

King Mickey: We have to make sure it never happens again, he's the source!

Maleficent: What will I do without mom and dad? Huh?

King Mickey: You should die with them!

Maleficent left the castle in a rage without tears. The mako had affected her, giving her the intelligence many crave. She ran to the castle garden and ripped off the bottom of her purple and black cloak off. She wrapped it around her head, giving her the appearance of a horned-demon. Maleficent saw the castle insignia, a heart that represented the door to light, and crossed an ugly x into the middle of it. She used the small power the mako had given her to transport back home.

She saw Tifa, her mother, sprawled on the ground, blood pooled all around her. Maleficent saw a note on the refrigerator.

Dear Maleficent,

I have found someone who may be able to help us. He has blue flames for hair and claims he can bring Tifa back. I need to bring her back, the mako keeps us attached to this Earth, and we will never see her again unless something is done.

Your father, Cloud

88888888888888888888888888

Cloud (unchanged after these thirty years): So, if I take out Hercules, you'll bring her back?

Hades: But, that little punk is your next opponent ok? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out.

8888888888888888888888888

Sora: Hey, are you alright?

Cloud: Yeah.

Sora: So why did you go along with him anyway.

Cloud: I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it back-fired.

8888888888888888888888888

Maleficent thinking.

_I know how to defeat the child. I'll put someone he cares about in jeopardy. Even someone that works for that filthy lying empire has to have enough heart when his friend is in danger. I better make it even though. I lost two, so shall he. He'll lose them, but not all the way. Maybe I should make him fight with one, then we'll see the size of the hearts of the kingdom. (Staring over the kingdom) How can they be happy knowing they had killed a little girl's parent, threatened the other, and let me, a girl of six, die in the streets! I'll make them pay…_

Maleficent was now of 36, and she would never grow any older. She wore a cloak, modified, but still based on her old one. She had her hair in horns and dark makeup that cast her beautiful hair and face into shadow. She used the old x-ed out kingdom logo as her own insignia.

_**Flashback**_

_Seven years old: she found others ran away from her._

_Eight years old: she found she no longer wanted anyone._

_Nine years old: she gave up on any living creature, leaving her only companion, a cat, alone._

_Ten years old: she found she could do all kinds of dark and mysterious things._

_Eleven years old: she let her heart cave in._

_Twelve years old: she found some minions not unlike her, they were all betrayed by the kingdom._

_Thirteen: she started exercising the dark powers within her._

8888888888888888888888888

Although Maleficent had a caved in heart, it was not fully eclipsed in the darkness. For if there is darkness in every heart, there also has to be light. Even though Maleficent did the most evil things, beyond imagination, she did it for the strongest light. The light we all call love…

8888888888888888888888888

My first serious writing, and I think I did a pretty good job. I'll write a chapter for all the evil villains (captain hook, Oogie boogie, Ursula, etc…) and I'll do requests as well. I don't think anything, even fairytales, show the past of villains or there motives fully, so request away, R&R.


End file.
